The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,857, 3,414,948, 3,445,915, 3,487,531, 3,490,111, 3,508,304, 3,696,473, 4,033,014 and 4,140,157, contains a number of slide fasteners employing polymer coupling elements molded on spaced connecting threads wherein the coupling elements are initially molded in a flat condition with the leg portions molded onto respective connecting threads and then the leg portions are folded together or toward each other. Such prior art coupling elements are attached to the edge of the tape either by threads such as stitching threads or warp threads passing over leg portions of the coupling elements or by threads such as weft threads passing around the connecting threads between the coupling elements. In such slide fasteners where the coupling elements trains are secured in the edge of the tape by looping the weft thread around connecting threads in a weaving process, the connecting threads are subject to being pulled from the leg portions due to crosswise forces on the slide fastener tapes. In my previous U.S. application Ser. No. 817,718 filed July 21, 1977, now Pat. No. 4,171,556 substantially improved coupling elements for such woven slide fasteners are disclosed wherein integrally molded reinforcing projections extend from leg portions of the coupling elements parallel to the connecting threads reinforcing the union of the connecting threads with the coupling elements. In coupling elements with reinforcing projections employing at least four spaced connecting threads, it has been previously suggested to position the reinforcing projections along the upper connecting threads to permit the lower connecting threads to have freedom for compression to releave stress on the upper connecting threads during bending of the coupling elements passing through a slider and to also improve flexibility of the slide fastener.